Incesto
by Seleneite Andromeda
Summary: One-Shot. Es un Rose/James ¿Alguien imagina como empezó este amor entre primos? Una discusión puede traer mas cosas de las esperadas... "– y cuando te gane, tu tendrás que demostrarme que puedes vivir, romperás las reglas a lo grande." "– No tienes idea de lo que dices gatito – Rose sonrió de lado, mordiendo su labio inferior con delicadeza."


**¡Hola! ¿Me extrañaron? Yo se que no, pero yo soy una chica de palabra y desde hace mas de un mes tenia prometido este regalo. Es una petición de La Noble y Ancestra casa de los Black que me gusto y decidi hacerme cargo de ella. Asi que este Fic esta dedicado a BASILEIYA. Lo prometido es deuda, aqui esta tu James/Rose, ambientado en Hogwarts, con una idea de como nacio la relacion entre estos dos y tratando de apegar las personalidades a como las imaginas.**

******Disclaimer: ****Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecen, sino a JotaKa. Hago este sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión**

* * *

**Incesto**

.

.

.

Y pensar que todo había iniciado por una estúpida discusión

.

.

.

.

James miro a su prima: pelirroja, pecosa, ojos azules y un cuerpo nada extraordinario. Y para mejorar el panorama, con un carácter de los mil demonios ¿Por qué, a que mortal se le ocurrió hacer semejante combinación? James Sirius se repetía desde pequeño que su padre debió haber impedido la boda entre sus dos mejores amigos. Rose había tomado lo peor del carácter de sus padres, los celos y nula calidad sentimental de su padre, junto con la inteligencia y una habilidad desmedida para querer mandar de su madre. Definitivamente, Rose Weasley era una persona irritante, era su prima, pero tampoco era ciego.

Rose movía la pluma de águila de un lado a otro con una rapidez increíble, su caligrafía siempre era perfecta, sin embargo, ese día no. Odiaba cuando James adoptaba su actitud "intelectual", es decir, se pasaba horas haciendo el idiota en la sala común de Gryffindor, pretendiendo hacer las tareas atrasadas. Lo malo no era las horas desperdiciadas a su lado intentando ayudarle, el problema era la manía de Potter por no estar quieto más de cinco segundos ¡Merlín sabia que ella trataba de tenerle paciencia! Pero le era muy complicado con todas las muescas y golpeteos. Rose más de una vez había escuchado a sus padres hablar sobre lo mal que su tío Harry paso su niñez y adolescencia, pero eso no justificaba que malcriara a su primogénito. La pelirroja podía reconocer que su primo era atractivo, pero él exageraba, también era arrogante, orgulloso, con complejo de superioridad, un pesado, vanidoso, egocéntrico, mujeriego y con un gran problema de atención.

– ¡Podrías dejar de hacer eso! – casi grito Rose con los nervios a flor de piel. A su lado, James golpeaba con la punta de su pie el suelo, produciendo un ruido constante, casi rítmico.

– ¡Que genio primita! Deberías buscarte a alguien que te coj…

– No seas Vulgar.

Fue lo último que escucho James Sirius antes de que la palma de su prima le volteara la cara casi noventa grados y le pusiera la mejilla en color rojo vivo.

– ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa pecas?! Eso me ha dolido y lo peor, dejara una horrible marca en mi hermosa cara – se quejo él.

– ¿Qué me pasa? ¡Me pasa que eres un idiota sin cerebro! No puedes hablar más de una frase si no mencionas sexo, alcohol o bromas.

Rose agito su varita, ordenando todo lo usado para sus estudios. Que James se buscara quien le hiciera la tarea, por ese día, había tenido suficiente.

– Exageras – dijo James, quitándole peso a la acusación de su prima – que yo no tomo ¿Lo olvidas? Jamás ingeriría algo que atentara contra este perfecto cuerpo de adonis.

– Como lo pude olvidar – ironizo la Gryffindor.

– Pero lo digo enserio pecas, necesitas un novio ¡Ya!

– Una relación banal a estas alturas de mi vida es innecesaria y solo una pérdida de tiempo – explico Rose con voz monótona, como si estuviera repitiendo alguna famosa teoría.

– ¿No será que eres tan horrible que nadie se fija en ti?

Rose sintió como las palabras de su primo le oprimían el corazón, lo cual era estúpidamente ilógico. Ella sabía que esas sensaciones eran una reacción natural de cierto musculo cerebral y una sarta de explicaciones científicas. Ladeo un poco la cabeza, dejando que su risada pero alborotada cabellera cubriera una parte de su cara, los ojos azules brillaron con astucia.

– Te equivocas, lo que pasa es que yo no soy tan débil, yo no necesito de la adoración de terceros para sentirme en paz conmigo misma.

– Que estas insinuando mocosa – James mascullo entre dientes, molesto por las insinuaciones de su prima.

– No insinuó nada. Solo digo lo que pienso y observo.

Weasley sonrió con suficiencia, a sabiendas que esa discusión la tenía ganada, pero le descoloco la sonrisa tonta y llena de orgullo de James.

– Tu solo tienes envidia pecas, siempre tan metódica y racional – James se acerco a su prima, quedando frente a frente, después de todo, la pelirroja había heredado los genes Weasley en altura. El azabache tan solo le sacaba unos cinco centímetros. – ¿Alguna vez has roto alguna regla, alguna vez as disfrutado de la vida?

– Puedo disfrutar de la vida sin romper reglas. No soy tan… mundana, como _tu_ comprenderás – explico Rose, enfatizando la palabra tu.

– Te engañas. Sin riesgo y adrenalina, la vida no es vida. Se puede disfrutar mientras se es responsable.

– Típica respuesta de un ser humano básico y con poco desarrollo cerebral.

– ¡Por Merlín Rose! Te demostrare que te equivocas.

– ¿Tu? ¿Demostrarme algo a mí?

Y se soltó a reír a carcajada limpia. Su primo además de arrogante tenía un gran sentido del humor.

– Conseguiré las mejores notas del trimestre sin dejar de bromear, ir a fiestas, salir con chicas y todas esas cosas que tu llamas actos mundanos – Rose lo miro como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, sin embargo, su actitud cambio en segundos, a una expresión burlona – y cuando te gane, tu tendrás que demostrarme que puedes vivir, romperás las reglas a lo grande.

– Pero si yo gano primito, si no consigues las mejores notas de este trimestre, te retiraras de las bromas por lo que queda del ciclo escolar.

La chica estaba segura que él se retractaría, era tan típico de James Sirius fanfarronear. Era imposible lo que le estaba planteando y era más que obvio que el principito de los leones no pasaría su último año portándose como santo; Por eso fue toda una sorpresa para Rose cuando sintió la mano de su primo estrechar la suya ¿Estaba aceptando?

* * *

La hora del desayuno esa mañana de enero podía pasar como cualquiera, un día típico y rutinario. Rose Weasley llevo a la boca una salchicha, mientras usaba su mano libre para ojear el periódico. A su lado, su hermano se atascaba de todo lo que tenía a la mano, por lo tanto evitaba mirarlo, sabiendo que era un espectáculo poco agradable y que de seguro le revolvería el estomago.

– Buenos días pecas.

Nunca pensó que esa simple frase arruinaría no solo su desayuno, sino el resto de su día, semana, mes…

James Potter dejo caer sobre su periódico un trozo de pergamino doblado a la mitad. En cuanto lo desdoblo, el titulo rezaba "Calificaciones parciales. EXTASIS", siguió bajando su vista, casi saboreando su victoria, estaba segura que encontraría calificaciones aceptables o supera las expectativas, como siempre; Estaba más que comprobado que el inteligente en la familia Potter era su primo Albus.

La sonrisa de Rose se esfumo aun más rápido que pronunciar la palabra Quidditch: Todas las calificaciones de James eran Extraordinarios.

* * *

– ¿Y bien? – pregunto James.

Pasaba la media noche, Rose había pasado días huyendo de su primo, aun su cerebro no procesaba el hecho de que James arrogante-fanfarrón-imbécil Potter hubiera obtenido puro extraordinario en sus exámenes. Incluso se tomo la molestia de hablar con los profesores de su primo, para asegurarse que no le estuviera asiendo trampa, sin embargo, era un hecho verídico.

– Pecas, no tengo toda la noche.

Y ahí estaban los dos primos, escondidos bajo la capa de invisibilidad, a mitad de uno de los tantos pasillos del castillo.

Rose era una Gryffindor, pero lo valiente se esfumaba cuando de romper reglas se trataba ¡Ni siquiera había podido sacar un libro de la biblioteca de contrabando! James se había reído de ella por horas.

– ¡Soy nueva en esto de romper las reglas! – evito usar la palabra inútil, era algo que jamás admitiría frente a nadie, mucho menos frente a James.

– Me he dado cuenta. Pero lamento ser yo quien te recuerde que has perdido una apuesta ¿Acaso no solo eres una cobarde, sino que no tienes palabra?

La Gryffindor adopto un llamativo tono rojizo, que se extendía desde sus mejillas hasta sus orejas. Por su parte, James encontró el hecho realmente divertido y adorable. Sabía que su prima no solo estaba enojada, sino también avergonzada. Era fácil leer a Rose, después de haberla estado observando por tres largos meses.

James guardaba un secreto para su victoria, el azabache paso tres meses observando a su prima, espiándola y aprendiendo su rutina ¿El motivo? Potter sabía que no podía dedicarse a estudiar y parrandear a la misma vez, así que opto por tomar un "atajo". Había crecido con Rose, tan solo era un año menor y sus padres mejores amigos, así que la conocía de toda la vida; Después de aprender su horario, no le fue difícil colarse a la habitación de la pelirroja cada que la ocasión lo requería. James no se equivoco al suponer que Rose cargaba en su baúl con todos los trabajos y tareas pasadas, y con todas, era literal. En el baúl de la pelirroja encontró trabajos, redacciones y apuntes de todos los años; James era un año mayor, pero los apuntes le sirvieron como guía para sus tareas, facilitándole cerca de la mitad de los trabajos.

– Oh, cállate. Tenemos que terminar con esto, tu eres el genio en esto de hacer estupideces ¡Ayúdame! Dame alguna idea para demostrarte que se "vivir la vida".

– Mata a alguien – Rose le miro con odio – está bien, demasiado para una ratita de biblioteca… ¿Correr desnuda por Hogwarts? ¿Exorcizar al profesor Binns? ¿Un paseo nocturno por el bosque prohibido?

James se divertía enumerando cosas absurdas –que obviamente Rose no haría aunque le pagaran una fortuna–, haciendo rabiar a Rose a cada palabra.

– ¿Qué te parece Salir con Malfoy? ¡Oh, espera! Eso ya lo hace Lily – contesto una muy enojada Rose, dándole en un punto sensible a James. El Gryffindor borro la sonrisa y se cruzo de brazos indignado, pues no le hacía pizca de gracia que su pequeña hermanita saliera con la serpiente albina.

– Por lo menos Lily se divierte ¿No? – dijo James, tratando de sonar divertido. No le daría el gusto a esa amargada.

– Gran cosa, soportar a ese elitista. Yo te soporto a ti ¡Eso si es algo grande! – Rose hizo una pausa – ¿Sabes? Deberían darme un premio o un reconocimiento.

James deseo en esos momentos retorcerle el cuello a su pelirroja prima.

– No es lo mismo y lo sabes. Admitamos que Malfoy tiene su punto en soportar a la enana, con el mal carácter que se carga mi hermana.

_Todas las Weasley son unas bipolares de mal genio_. Era el único pensamiento que cruzaba la mente de James, en especial Rose, se repetía constantemente.

– ¿Me estás diciendo que no tiene meritos que te tolere?

El león negó con la cabeza, para después comentar como quien no quiere la cosa que no es lo mismo una relación de pareja que una de primos.

– Potter, si te soportan como "novio" – Rose movió los dedos de su mano, haciendo un ademan de comillas en la palabra, recordando que su primo jamás formalizaba relaciones – un montón de cabezas huecas, con más razón lo haría yo.

– No es lo mismo, no se trata de inteligencia Rose…

Se acerco peligrosamente, haciendo que la pelirroja retrocediera unos tres pasos antes de pegar su espalda con la pared. La asecho como un león lo hace con su presa, le gusto verla temblar y sonrojarse, juguetear con sus manos; Rose respiraba agitada, James no perdía detalle de nada, y el movimiento de los pechos de su prima, se le antojo excitante.

– ¿Entonces de que se trata? – pregunto a hilo de voz la chica. De un momento a otro los papeles se habían invertido, de tener el control de la discusión, pasaba a ser víctima.

– No lo entenderías. Son cosas de grandes pecas – se burlo James – Eres mi prima, te adoro, pero tienes que admitir que eres… ¿Sosa? ¿Aburrida? ¿Mojigata? Sí, eso último te define muy bien.

Rose dejo de temblar, en segundos paso de estar asustada a furiosa ¡¿Quién se creía ese estúpido?! Que él estuviera acostumbrado a tratar con puras zorras arrastradas, no le daba derecho a ofenderla. Levanto la cabeza orgullosa, los ojos le escocían, pues las lagrimas luchaban con salir, pero no dejaría que un arrogante que solo pensaba con sus _partes_ la hiciera menos.

Levanto su mano, dispuesta a darle una fuerte cachetada, pero detuvo la mano a medio camino. Un golpe no solucionaría nada, no cuando su contrincante era James Potter. Le haría pagar con la misma moneda.

– No tienes idea de lo que dices gatito – Rose sonrió de lado, mordiendo su labio inferior con delicadeza. Algo bueno tenía el compartir habitación con tres chicas que en lo único que pensaban era en ligarse a un mago distinto cada mes del año.

La pelirroja dirigió su mano, que momentos atrás tenía como objetivo la mejilla de su primo, al cabello de James, rozando en el camino el cuello. Acorto mas la distancia y pego mas su cuerpo, dejándole sentir sus pechos, que aunque no eran enormes, si eran firmes; Los ojos de James Sirius se abrieron de forma desmesurada _¡Es tu prima!_ Gritaba su mente, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba a la piel, caricias y sus ojos se negaban a apartarse de los gruesos labios _¡Maldita!_ Volvió a gritar su mente, al ser víctima del antojo que la lengua de Rose despertó en él al pasearse sobre sus labios, humedeciéndolos.

Y para terminar de mandar su lógica y autocontrol, Rose Weasley elimino la distancia, apoderándose de los labios de James Sirius Potter; del mago más asediado por las chicas de su curso, del hijo del héroe del mundo mágico… su primo.

James sabía que se tenía que alejarse o alejarla, pero la lengua de la chica se escurrió dentro de su boca, rozando sutilmente lengua, dientes y las paredes bucales. Gimió a contra voluntad. No era la primera vez que besaba ¡Pero nunca por su prima! No era mentira eso de que el riesgo y lo prohibido excitan.

Por su parte, Rose no tenía idea de lo que hacía, la idea no era llegar tan lejos, un pequeño beso no le haría daño a nadie, pero si descolocaría a James lo suficiente como para reírse en su cara. Ella nunca contemplo el fuerte brazo que su compañero de pasillo aferraría a su cintura, tampoco pensó las caricias que la mano libre dejaría por toda la piel que tuviera a su paso: manos, cuello, rostro, escote, abdomen, piernas… podía sentir la sangre recorrer cada rincón de su cuerpo a velocidad vertiginosa y a su corazón bombear de forma furiosa. Pero sobretodo nunca imagino que la sensación se sentiría tan bien, tan adictiva, tan placentera.

Era demasiado para un beso. Se separaron jadeantes, excitados, confundidos y asustados.

– Yo…

– ¡Gane! – grito Rose, interrumpiéndolo. Estaba aterrada, no quería que James le preguntara porque lo había hecho, tampoco quería escucharlo decir que el beso había sido un error. Los ojos castaños de Potter le miraron confundido. – No soy mojigata y además, que mejor forma de romper las reglas. Admítelo pri-mi-to, nada más peligroso que un poco de incesto ¿No?

Y sin esperar una respuesta echó a correr. No le importo que se dirigiera en dirección contraria a la torre Gryffindor, olvido que pasaba de media noche, mucho menos le importo el peligro al que se exponía o los problemas que tendría si algún prefecto o maestro la sorprendían. Había besado a su primo hermano ¡Y le había gustado! Después de algo así, ya nada podía ser peor.

Mientras en la oscuridad de aquel pasillo, James aun trataba de comprender que había sucedido, bueno, era obvio que su primita le había besado, había que ser estúpido para no entender eso; más bien lo que trataba de entender era lo que ese beso había despertado en el, nunca había sentido tantas cosas juntas. Se relamió los labios, saboreando los últimos rastros del sabor de Rose.

– No importa – se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta, era demasiado problemático tratar de entender.

Lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta era que Rose pecas-mil-humores Weasley era mucho más que una come libros. Y él estaba dispuesto a explotar esas habilidades femeninas que su prima tenia bien escondida, tal vez con algunas cuantas discusiones más y un poco de su encanto, lograra obtener algo más que un beso.

Empezó a marchar sin rumbo fijo con las manos en los bolsillos y con la oscuridad como único testigo de lo acontecido. No buscaría a Rose, no aun, pero tampoco tenía ganas de dormir, el sueño se había esfumado, sin contar que quería, mas bien, necesitaba disfrutar un poco más de las sensaciones. Era consciente de que estaba jugando con fuego, y que lo sucedido no era correcto, pero ¿Desde cuándo James Potter seguía las reglas, lo correcto, lo fácil?

Además, no pasaría de un poco de juego y diversión, se repetía una y otra vez James en sus pensamientos. Sin tener idea que esos pensamientos serian los causantes de mucha felicidad pero también muchos problemas en un futuro muy cercano.

* * *

**¡Un one-shot hecho con mucho cariño! Me gusto y quede satisfecha con el. Espero que a ustedes tambien les haya gustado, en especial a ti Basileiya. Besitos de chocolate y saben que cualquier critica es bien recibida, pero tambien comentarios positivos.**

**Y recuerda si lees y dejas un comentario me haras inmensamente feliz.**

**Andy **


End file.
